Card evolutions
Card evolutions, or retrained monsters, is the term used to describe a monster that has been reprinted with a new effect and slightly different name, but with the same base ATK and DEF, and usually Level and appearance as well. Examples include "Battle Ox" to "Enraged Battle Ox" and "Magician of Black Chaos" to "Dark Magician of Chaos". Special cases are "Harpie Lady 1", "Harpie Lady 2", and "Harpie Lady 3", which all have the same stats as the original "Harpie Lady", but are not all representing the same creature. Rather, they are the three sisters from "Harpie Lady Sisters". Retrained cards The term "retrained" comes from "Retrained Elf Swordsman," a deliberate mistranslation of the Japanese name for "Obnoxious Celtic Guard", who is a retrained version of "Elf Swordsman" ("Celtic Guardian"). Retrained monsters are not to be confused with upgraded ones, such as "Cannon Soldier MK-2". These, like retrained monsters, are clearly based on existing cards. However, unlike retrained versions, these have higher ATK and/or DEF and an effect meant to improve upon the original. Counterparts Duality Upgraded cards One-level Evolutions Monster Cards Spell & Trap Cards * Blind Destruction → Blind Obliteration * Fairy Meteor Crush → Big Bang Shot * Hippo Carnival → Super Hippo Carnival * Machine Angel Ritual → Machine Angel Absolute Ritual * Lightning Vortex → Raigeki * Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force → Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force * Rush Recklessly → Super Rush Recklessly * Skyscraper → Skyscraper 2 - Hero City * Smile World → Smile Universe * Speed World → Speed World 2 * Sword of Dark Destruction → Sword of Dark Rites * Swords of Revealing Light → Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light * Toon World → Toon Kingdom * Ultra Evolution Pill → Double Evolution Pill * Umi → A Legendary Ocean Two-level Evolutions Three-level Evolutions Fused Evolutions Transformations TBA * Aussa the Earth Charmer → Familiar-Possessed - Aussa → Avalanching Aussa * Codarus → Levia-Dragon - Daedalus → Lightray Daedalus/Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus * Constellar Rasalhague → Evilswarm Kerykeion → Shaddoll Zefranaga * Dark-Eyes Illusionist → Millennium-Eyes Illusionist → Millennium-Eyes Restrict (w/Relinquished) * Daigusto Falcos → Evilswarm Hraesvelg * Dharc the Dark Charmer → Familiar-Possessed - Dharc * Diabolos, King of the Abyss → Lightray Diabolos * Dragard → Black Dragon Collapserpent → Darkflare Dragon * Dragon Horn Hunter → Dragon Core Hexer * Dragunity Aklys → Evilswarm Zahak * Dunames Dark Witch → Dark Valkyria * Elemental HERO Bladedge → Evil HERO Malicious Edge → Evil HERO Malicious Fiend * Elemental HERO Gaia → Evil HERO Dark Gaia * Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster → Evil HERO Infernal Sniper * Elemental HERO Thunder Giant → Evil HERO Lightning Golem * Elemental HERO Wild Wingman → Evil HERO Wild Cyclone * Eria the Water Charmer → Familiar-Possessed - Eria → Raging Eria → Gishki Ariel → Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz/Evigishki Mind Augus (w/Gishki Reliever) * Evening Twilight Knight → Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Evening Twilight * Field-Commander Rahz → Dark Crusader * Gaia The Fierce Knight + Curse of Dragon → Gaia the Dragon Champion → Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Gandora the Dragon of Destruction → Gandora Giga Rays the Dragon of Destruction * Gearfried the Iron Knight → Gearfried the Swordmaster → Phoenix Gearfried → Lightray Gearfried * Gem-Knight Crystal → Gem-Knight Prismaura (w/Vylon Prism)/Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight → El Shaddoll Grysta/Shaddoll Core → Shaddoll Zefracore → Zefraath * Gem-Knight Emerald → Daigusto Emeral (w/Caam, Serenity of Gusto)/Evilswarm Heliotrope * Gem-Knight Garnet → Gem-Knight Ruby * Gem-Knight Lazuli → Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli (w/Gem-Knight Lapis)/Gem-Knight Seraphinite (w/Constellar Virgo) * Gem-Knight Obsidian + Laval Lakeside Lady → Lavalval Ignis * Gem-Knight Sapphire → Gem-Knight Aquamarine * Gem-Knight Tourmaline → Gem-Knight Topaz * Giant Orc → Tardy Orc * Gigobyte → Jigabyte → Gagagigo → Giga Gagagigo → Gogiga Gagagigo → Gagagigo the Risen * Giltia the D. Knight + Gearfried the Iron Knight → Gilti-Gearfried the Magical Steel Knight * Gishki Avance → Evigishki Levianima (w/Gishki Emilia)/Great Sorcerer of the Nekroz → Nekroz of Unicore (w/The Fabled Unicore)/Nekroz of Valkyrus (w/Fabled Valkyrus)/Zefrasaber, Swordmaster of the Nekroz * Gishki Emilia → Evigishki Gustkraken (w/Gusto Falco)/Evigishki Levianima (w/Gishki Avance)/Evigishki Merrowgeist (w/Musto, Oracle of Gusto)/Dance Princess of the Nekroz → Nekroz of Gungnir (w/Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier)/Nekroz of Sophia (w/Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth) * Gishki Noellia → Gishki Psychelone/Evigishki Tetrogre (w/Vylon Tetra) * Gishki Shadow → Evigishki Soul Ogre/Evilswarm Ketos * Gladiator Beast Bestiari → Gladiator Beast Gyzarus * Gladiator Beast Laquari → Gladiator Beast Heraklinos * Gladiator Beast Spartacus → Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest → Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest → Ancient Crimson Ape * Guardian Eatos → Guardian Dreadscythe * Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier → Evilswarm Ophion/Nekroz of Gungnir (w/Dance Princess of the Nekroz) * Gusto Falco → Shaddoll Falco → Evilswarm Hraesvelg * Hand of Nephthys → Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys * Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King → Hieratic Dragon King of Atum * Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord → Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis * Infernalqueen Archfiend → Imprisoned Queen Archfiend * Infernoid Devyaty → El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis * Inpachi → Blazing Inpachi → Charcoal Inpachi → Woodborg Inpachi * Insect Princess → Insect Queen * Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing → Zefraxi, Treasure of the Yang Zing * Jurrac Titano → Evilswarm Salamandra * Kagemusha of the Six Samurai → Kagemusha of the Blue Flame → Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien * Kamui, Hope of Gusto → Ritual Beast Tamer Elder → Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk (w/Spiritual Beast Cannahawk) * Kattapillar → Cocoon of Evolution → Larva of Moth → Pupa of Moth * Lady of Faith → Doriado → Elemental Mistress Doriado → Shadowpriestess of Ohm * Lava Dragon → Magma Dragon * Laval Cannon → Evilswarm O'lantern/Laval Stennon (w/Vylon Stella) * Laval Coatl → Daigusto Phoenix/Lavalval Dragun (w/Laval Blaster) * Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi → Enishi, Shien's Chancellor * Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki → Chamberlain of the Six Samurai * Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan → Grandmaster of the Six Samurai * Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho → Hand of the Six Samurai * Legendary Six Samurai - Shien → Tenkabito Shien → Great Shogun Shien * Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai → Spirit of the Six Samurai * Locomotion R-Genex + Genex Controller → Evilswarm Coppelia * Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer → Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer/Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer (w/Igknight Margrave)/Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer (w/Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin/Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer (w/Dinomist Plesios and Dinomist Stegosaur) → Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer * Machine King - 3000 B.C. → Machine King Prototype → Machine King → Perfect Machine King * Magician's Valkyria → Dark Magician Girl → Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight/Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal * Metaltron XII, the True Dracombatant → Zefra Metaltron * Mist Bird Clausolas → Ally of Justice Clausolas/Nekroz of Clausolas (w/Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz) * Mist Valley Thunderbird → Mist Valley Apex Avian → Evilswarm Thunderbird * Mokey Mokey → Mokey Mokey King * Monk Fighter → Master Monk * Naturia Beast → Naturia Exterio (w/Naturia Barkion)/Shaddoll Beast * Naturia Cosmobeet → Evilswarm Mandragora * Naturia Leodrake → Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree → Naturia Gaiastrio (w/Naturia Landoise) → Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio (w/Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio) * Neo Flamvell Hedgehog → Shaddoll Hedgehog * Neo Flamvell Origin → Evilswarm Obliviwisp * Neo the Magic Swordsman → Trance the Magic Swordsman * Outstanding Dog Marron → Mad Dog of Darkness → Skull Dog Marron → Mecha-Dog Marron * Paladin of Felgrand → Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand * Petit Moth → Cocoon of Evolution → Larvae Moth/Great Moth/Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth * Power Tool Dragon → Life Stream Dragon * Psychic Kappa → Kappa Avenger → Hyosube * Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing + Winda, Priestess of Gusto → El Shaddoll Winda * Robolady → Super Robolady * Roboyarou → Super Roboyarou * Ryu-Kishin Clown → Ryu-Kishin → Ryu-Kishin Powered * Satellarknight Sirius → Shaddoll Hound * Satellaknight Unukalhai → Shaddoll Squamata * Second Goblin → Coach Goblin → D.D. Trainer * Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz → Nekroz of Brionac (w/Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier)/Nekroz of Clausolas (w/Mist Bird Clausolas)/Nekroz of Trishula (w/Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier) * Simorgh, Bird of Divinity → Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry → Dark Simorgh * Skull Flame → Supersonic Skull Flame * Skull Servant → King of the Skull Servants * Spell Striker → Spell Strider * Spiritual Beast Pettlephin + Ritual Beast Tamer Wen → Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin → El Shaddoll Wendigo/Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi * St. Joan → Guardian Angel Joan/Noble Knight Joan * Steelswarm Hercules → Gishki Zielgigas * Steelswarm Roach → Evilswarm Exciton Knight → Stellarknight Zefraxciton * Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing → Shaddoll Dragon * Summoned Skull → Skull Archfiend of Lightning * Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union → Super Vehicroid - Rex Union * Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing → Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing * Tatsunoko → Coral Dragon * The Black Stone of Legend → Black Dragon's Chick → Red-Eyes Baby Dragon → Red-Eyes Wyvern/Red-Eyes Retro Dragon → Red-Eyes B. Dragon → Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon → Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * The Creator Incarnate → The Creator → The Dark Creator * The Eye of Timaeus → Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight/Amulet Dragon/Legendary Knight Timaeus → Timaeus the Knight of Destiny * The Fabled Unicore → Evilswarm Thanatos (w/Fabled Ragin)/Nekroz of Unicore (w/Great Sorcerer of the Nekroz) * The Masked Beast → Masked Beast Des Gardius * The White Stone of Ancients → The White Stone of Legend → Paladin of White Dragon → Blue-Eyes White Dragon → Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon/Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon/Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon/Legendary Dragon of White/Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon → Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon → Dragon Master Knight * The Winged Dragon of Ra (Sphere Mode) → The Winged Dragon of Ra (original) → The Winged Dragon of Ra (Phoenix Mode) * Thought Ruler Archfiend → Overmind Archfiend/Ultimate Axon Kicker (w/Armored Axon Kicker) * Thousand Needles → Two Thousand Needles → Three Thousand Needles * Three-Legged Zombies → Uni-Zombie * Thunder Dragon → Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon/Thunder End Dragon → Superbolt Thunder Dragon * Timegazer Magician → Enlightenment Paladin → Nirvana High Paladin * Transforming Sphere → The Atmosphere * Tribe-Infecting Virus → Tribe-Shocking Virus * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier → Evilswarm Ouroboros/Nekroz of Trishula (w/Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz) * Twinbarrel Dragon → Blowback Dragon → Barrel Dragon → Desperado Barrel Dragon/Gatling Dragon * UFOroid → UFOroid Fighter * Ushi Oni → Giant Ushi Oni * Vampire Lord → Vampire Genesis * Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord → Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord → Amorphactor Pain, the Imagination Dracoverlord (w/Amorphage Goliath) * Warrior Dai Grepher → Dark Grepher/Knight Day Grepher/Lightray Grepher/Dark Lucius LV4 * Warrior Lady of the Wasteland → D.D. Warrior Lady * Warrior of Zera → Zeradias, Herald of Heaven → Angel of Zera → Archlord Zerato → Darklord Zerato * Warrior of Zera → Mazera DeVille * Warrior of Zera → Zera the Mant * Worm Zero → Evilswarm Azzathoth * Wynn the Wind Charmer → Winda, Priestess of Gusto → Daigusto Gulldos (w/Gusto Gulldo)/El Shaddoll Winda (w/Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing) → Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda → Ritual Beast Ulti-Kimunfalcos (w/Gusto Falco) Archetype and Counterparts Transformations Archetype * /Assault Mode * Malefic * Metaphys * Toon Counterparts * Dark counterpart * Metal counterpart * Zombie counterpart LV * Allure Queen LV3 → Allure Queen LV5 → Allure Queen LV7 * Armed Dragon LV3 → Armed Dragon LV5 → Armed Dragon LV7 → Armed Dragon LV10 * Dark Lucius LV4 → Dark Lucius LV6 → Dark Lucius LV8 * Dark Mimic LV1 → Dark Mimic LV3 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 → Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 → Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Masked Knight LV3 → Masked Knight LV5 → Masked Knight LV7 * Mystic Swordsman LV2 → Mystic Swordsman LV4 → Mystic Swordsman LV6 * Silent Magician LV4 → Silent Magician LV8 * Silent Swordsman LV3 → Silent Swordsman LV5 → Silent Swordsman LV7 * Ultimate Insect LV1 → Ultimate Insect LV3 → Ultimate Insect LV5 → Ultimate Insect LV7 * Winged Kuriboh → Winged Kuriboh LV9/Winged Kuriboh LV10 Synchro counterparts * Archlord Zerato → Angel of Zera * Aromage Rosemary → Aromaseraphy Rosemary * Blue-Eyes White Dragon → Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon/Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon * D/D/D Doom King Armageddon → D/D/D Super Doom King Bright Armageddon * Gaia The Fierce Knight → Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 → Metaphys Horus * Judgment Dragon → Judgment, the Splendid Celestial Dragon * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon → Red-Eyes Zombie Necro Dragon * Summoned Skull → Beckoned Skull Archfiend Number C and Number S Xyz counterparts CXyz Link counterparts Category:Gaming Terms